Memories
by fabricjumper
Summary: After the apocalypse, Len found himself all alone and he's perfectly fine with that except for this voice named "Rin" that keeps speaking into his head. What was the big deal with her anyways?


The door had given up on life right as Len had walked right up to it. The rust on the hinges had finally dominated and the whole frame collapsed to the floor. Len sighed as he bent down and poked at the wood which mushed in at his touch.

Len knew that a typical human teenage response would be to swear and cuss as if the whole house had fallen with the door. Instead he calmly went to fetch some tools to fix up this mess. As he stood he was hit with a headache that caused him to stumble.

" _Len, the freaking door fell on me again."_ A girl's voice rang loudly within the deep recesses of his mind. He gritted his teeth as he was forced to quietly respond out loud.

" _What has the door ever done too you Rin?!"_

" _Jeez Len, just come help me…"_

"Leave me alone!" Len screamed, breaking the spell that seemed to put his mouth on auto drive. His howl echoed into the open space before him as he clutched his head in pain. Slowly the pounding in his head faded and all was silent once more.

Len sighed with relief, rolling his shoulders and continued on his way to the shed where stuff like the saw was stored. He didn't who this "Rin" was or why she spoke to him. All he knew was that it brought extreme pain and that was enough for him to hate it.

However usually the voice would only bother him once every couple of days and being forced to respond to it tends to make it shut up. But day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, the voice was becoming more frequent. Len scowled at that thought and hurried off with the needed tools down the empty halls of the mansion. The whole world was quiet excluding Len's brisk footsteps. It was a good idea to get back to the door lest he wanted any mutated critters wandering in.

Yes, mutated critters… you didn't hear me wrong.

Len glanced out one of the hall windows past a portrait of a blonde girl and grimaced at the shambles of the world outside. The ruins of world war three World War III were clearly visible. Buildings, at most, had one or two walls standing. Even in the mansion there would be rooms with large cracks and holes in the walls with scattered debris and bugs that would also come with the damage. (Len had taken quite a while to seal off these rooms because bugs are just disgusting) Yet despite all that it was peaceful.

Since now… there was only Len left here.

And that annoying voice called Rin.

" _My name's Rin… you won't forget that right?"_

Len winced, dropping the tools he had grabbed. The words flew out of his mouth before he could even stop them.

" _How forgetful do you think I am?_ " Len gasped, the words choking him before he bent over and puked onto the floor.

Len staggered backwards until his back made contact with the peeling wallpaper of the sidehall. He stared at the black puddle of oil with nausea before he frantically checked his battery level. It blinked a warning red and Len paled slightly.

It was slowly degrading.

The built-in battery gauge on Len's arm had often annoyed the heck out of him. It was a constant reminder that he would soon die. Re-charging was not an option either… though he had tried to before… and triggered a dancing function in the process...and a chicken function...and a crying function…(with a refillable water tank for realistic "tears" as his box had said) With all these strange unique functions it was only obvious that Vocaloids, unlike other robots, would have a 'life-span' and could not, under any circumstance, recharge their battery life. It was more like the ticking timer of a bomb ready to go off.

At most he had three days before he'd became a dysfunctional Vocaloid robot.

Long story short, he would die.

Len stared at the blinking red light that now flashed across the gauge. Though it didn't show on his face Len was absolutely terrified and furious at that gauge.

There was so much he had to do and so much he had yet to know…

CRASH! The pony-tailed vocaloid flinched at the noise behind him. He turned around to see that another entire wall had collapsed revealing the welcoming sunshine from the sky.

Had it really been that long since the humans had left?

Truthfully speaking, Len didn't really remember the times when the humans were here. To him there was only before and after. It was just that the "before" happened to have disappeared from his memory chip. That was all.

There was a sudden low groan that resounded from the mansion structure. Len immediately knew what was going to go down and he sprinted out through the hole in the wall as the mansion disintegrated behind him.

Well it seems that the door mess has been taken care of.

Len circled the grounds of the mansion with a heavy heart. The ruins of the mansion seemed almost unreal as he kicked at the rubble that used to be a part of the kitchen. After all these years, the collapsing of the mansion was bound to happen and there was nothing Len could do to stop it.

"Just great…" Len muttered to himself. His entire existence had revolved around this mansion, cleaning, repairing, and taking care of the human residence that he couldn't remember.

If his entire purpose of existence was currently a pile of rubble then… what now?

" _This is how the game hide and seek works: I'll hide and you'll keep looking until you find me… understand?"_ commanded Rin's voice bringing a tide of pain with it. Len spent a few seconds huddled on the ground until it passed.

"Hide...and seek?" Len muttered as he got up. Len quickly racked his database/brain for any background on this topic. Though his sources were limited (the internet had died with the humans) he was able to find a rather scratched up file labeled with the name of the said game.

What was peculiar was that he was the one who had made that file. What was even more peculiar was that the file had not been there until Rin's voice had spoke a moment ago.

Curious, Len opened up the file set on "memory" and the world went black.

A warm breeze blew over his face and tall grass tickled the tips of his fingertips. Though he could not see anything he could tell that he was in a meadow somewhere. The file had been only sensory and had included no visuals or at least a single image of some kind.

" _Len!_ " came a familiar voice to Len's right causing him to cringe internally waiting for the throb that didn't come.

But of course, it's just a "memory" file ,he reasoned with himself. Why would there be pain here?

Len's body turned completely on it's own to the voice called Rin. This was expected since the setting for this file was on "memory" so when accessed you could only act as you had when the "memory" had occurred. So basically you're trapped within your past self the whole time.

" _Rin_ _-_ _sama, what are you doing here?"_ Len asked with a warm smile towards a face he couldn't see, his entire body out of his control. He felt a pair of pudgy hands grab his arm and the warm cheek of a toddler was also pressed against it.

This voice… no...this _person._..Rin was only a mere human child.

" _It's just_ ' _Rin_ ' _so don't_ ' _Rin-sama_ ' _me_ _,_ _baka… plus we're playing hide and seek._ " Rin ordered, tightening her grip on Len. Len flinched at this along with his past self. This "Rin" seemed rather strong for her age.

" _Hide...and seek?"_ Len asked and for a moment he could just picture the toddler nodding as she was quiet for just a millisecond.

" _This is how the game hide and seek works: I'll hide and you'll keep looking until you find me… understand?"_

" _Yes...Rin_ _-_ _sam- … I mean Rin."_

Len blinked as the orange sky of a sunset paralyzed him with a sudden wave of color. This made sense since it was already afternoon when he's open the file. He was lying on the ground, right where he'd collapsed when he'd opened the file.

Len started to stand because it was the ground…as in open dirt...but soon decided against it, crashing back into the grime. For some reason he just didn't want to move. So there he lay...pondering over that file he'd just experienced. He reached his hand up, as if he was trying to grasp a patch of color from the brilliantly painted sky.

"None of that was probably even real…" he muttered to himself. "It's just some prank virus a human had left behind in the system… not that I care..."

This was when he noticed that everything seemed to be more blurry than usual. Confused, Len brought his outstretched hand back to the ground then reached for his cheeks.

They were wet with tears

 **Let me get one thing straight... this was** ** _meant_** **to be a one-shot... and possibly will be...**

 **However, I will absolutely try to type another chapter**

 **Meh, who am I kidding, between having no time at all and laziness...**

 **(Just kidding... I will legit try)**


End file.
